If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Creative Touch
Summary: Harry is on a mission and has every reason to believe he isn't coming home to his loving family. So he takes out his quill and a journal and writes... oneshot. Song involved.


**Disclaimer:**I never owned Harry Potter. Or the song that is included. I just put the two together to make a fanfic for the world to enjoy. Is that so wrong?

**Summery:**Harry is on a mission, and has every reason to believe he isn't coming back to his loving family. So he takes out his quill and a journal and writes… oneshot. Song involved.

**A/N:**Just a brief idea. If anyone wants to steal it and turn it into something better, a) tell me first coz plagiarism isn't very nice, and b) mentioned that this is where you got the idea. Now read on!

* * *

**X.X.X.X.X**

**If Tomorrow Never Comes…**

**X.X.X.X.X**

Harry had left in the early hours of that morning so many months ago. As each day came and went, he wanted so much to go back to his family who were eagerly awaiting his return. But there was more than a good chance that he may not come back, and somehow, Harry felt as if they didn't know that yet.

He was the Boy-Who-Lived; he was to suppose to withstand everything from Voldemort, to Ginny's temper. But yet, here he was… in Croatia out of all places, hunting down a group of ex-Death Eaters who planned to overpower the Ministry and make the world the way they believed it should have been for the past decade or so. He wouldn't normally be on a mission, but this was a very serious matter and Kingsley had told him that it was for the greater good if he had gone. The greater good… what greater good was there than to be with a family he loved so much?

Harry had already lost nine Aurors on this mission, three just over the past weekend. Many others knew that they could be next, and were constantly writing letters to loved ones all over the world. Harry could write to Ginny and the kids again, but it was just too emotional. The letters confirmed he was safe but he still was missing out on so much. He had already missed Albus's and Lily's birthday, how many more would he miss?

It was late that night. The only sounds that could be heard were the scratching of quills on parchment, snoring of several Aurors or the odd owl that hooted every now and then. Harry wasn't feeling particularly tired at this point but he had known that he hadn't had a good sleep since he left home. It was always work. Since when did he put his career before those that he loved? Never. Then why was he here?

There was a good chance that he wasn't going to even make it to see the sun set tomorrow, and he was scared. The Boy Who Lived… was scared of dying. Yes, he had died before, but he was ready for that death because it was the best for everyone. Now, however, he had his family and friends to live for, a purpose and a life. What good was he dead?

He could soon be reunited with his parents, his godfather, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dobby, Dumbledore… and so many more. But he wasn't ready for that. Not again. And what about Ginny? What would she do without him? Was she wondering the very same thing as he was this very minute? Did she even know how much he loved her?

Harry's heart plummeted with guilt. He felt that Ginny knew he loved her but not exactly how much. She was his whole world – his everything. And he never told her that.

His eyes were growing heavy with thoughts but he refused to fall asleep. What if he never awoke? Then what? What would happen to Ginny and his children? And Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys? Harry could hear his own breathing. He was scared beyond his wits. He needed to tell them… but he was too emotional and vunerable right now to write a letter to them. He would probably regret it but he chose not to take out a scroll of parchment but instead a small book covered with brown leather…

A journal.

Harry had written in this countless amount of times during the last few months. It was his escape from reality. It was like writing to someone who would completely understand and would always be there to listen. But he would never expect a reply back – it wasn't like Tom Riddle's diary or anything. Harry took out his quill and began at the top of a fresh page, putting the date and the cliché line: _Dear Journal,_

What should he say? Harry thought of Ginny and the last time he saw her. She was fast asleep for he had left whilst it was still dark. He didn't say goodbye but just gently kissed her forehead, turned out the lights and left…

_Sometimes late at night  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping  
She's lost in peaceful dreams  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark_

Another thought crossed his mind. What if he never came back? He left like that, no words or tears just a kiss and that was it. Harry felt utterly stupid for doing such a thing…

_  
And the thought crosses my mind  
__if I never wake up in the morning,  
would she ever doubt the way I feel  
about her in my heart?  
_

He hoped so, at least. He hoped to Merlin that she knew…

_  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her  
__did I try in every way to show her every day  
that she's my only one?  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
gonna be enough to last?  
If tomorrow never comes_

He began to think about all the others in his life. Not only Ginny and the kids would have lost him but Ron and Hermione too. They had all been through so much already, and it could easily be taken away. He had seen more than his fair share of deaths in his lifetime. Did they ever think about this too? Were they thinking about their loved ones if they had known they were about to die?

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life…_

And they like Ginny… never knew…

_  
Who never knew how much I loved them  
Now I live with the regret  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed  
_

If only he could go home. If he could see them one more time, he would tell them…

_So I made a promise to myself  
To say each day how much she means to me  
And avoid that circumstance  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel  
_

He may not ever get a second chance… or third chance. If only he could hold his loving family one more in his arms, he would tell them how much he loved them. If he could hold them again… Harry knew he probably would never leave again. Not if this was the way he would spend the time they were separated…

_  
If tomorrow never comes  
Will she know how much I loved her__?  
Did I try in every way to show her every day  
That she's my only one?  
And if my time on earth were through  
And she must face the world without me  
Is the love I gave her in the past  
Gonna be enough to last?  
If tomorrow never comes  
_

He looked over to Ron who was writing a letter to Hermione, Rose and Hugo… maybe he was telling them how much he loved them. But it was too late for Harry to say that now… he was beyond exhausted…

He needed to rest for now…

_  
So tell that someone that you love  
Just what you're thinking of  
If tomorrow never comes_

Harry signed off the end of the page and put the book back with his belongings. His head hit the pillow on his camp bed. As Harry shut his eyes, he thought of his family… of Ginny and James, Albus and Lily. And the greatest memories he would ever have with them.

**X.X.X.X.X**

Thunder roared outside as the clouds began to cry rain over the small town of Godric's Hollow. They, too, were sharing the pain and grief that the whole Wizarding World now had to endure. In a certain house, a woman with fiery red hair listened to the weather that surrounded her home.

Ginny held back tears and let out a loud sigh as she stroked her sleeping daughter's hair, who had been a bit unsettled after a nightmare. Naturally, the dream was about Harry. And it pained Ginny to know that he hadn't been home in months. Her children were scared and she had to continue telling them he would be back but now, she wasn't even sure that it was the truth.

She knew she could lose her husband – her best friend, life partner, lover and father of her children in one go. But she had to brave… for her children's sake at least.

A blue light appeared in the room: it grew larger and brighter. The visible shape of her brother was seen through the brightness, spinning and falling. Once the faint glow disappeared, Ginny immediately could see Ron's robes torn and mud was caked into his hair. She carefully lifted Lily's head off her lap and spoke, 'Ron? What are you-?'

She didn't need to finish her sentence. She could see by his expression what had happened.

'Ginny-'

'No Ron. Don't say it,' she could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes. She put her hands over her ears. 'No, please don't say it,' she pleaded. She could see the sorrow and pity in Ron's eyes as he pulled her into a hug, 'No, no, _NO!_' Ginny broke down in her brother's arm, letting out loud heavy sobs.

Harry was dead.

She had lost the man of her dreams.

He was gone…

Why Harry? Why did he have to go? Why did he leave saying he would be back soon when he was never going to walk through that door again? Why didn't he listen to her when she had begged him to stay? Why did she have to deal with this? Why?

'I'm sorry,' Ron whispered.

Ginny thought of her three children and how they would deal with the loss of their father. 'How am I supposed to tell them?' she moaned into Ron's chest.

'The truth I suppose,' Ron murmured, kissing the top of her head. 'I figured,' he let go of her to reach into his front robe pocket, 'he would want you to have this.' Ron pulled out a small book covered in brown leather…

* * *

**A/N:**I just LOVE writing, and songs are the best source of inspiration. So, in case you haven't noticed, my stories tend to have a song worked into them somehow. This is just an oneshot that I thought of whilst hearing the song.

It would never really happen. I would be against killing Harry Potter… but it suits it and it's just a must have need. Unfortunately that is the way I did it, and that is the way it is. I hope no one cried.

Review? You know you want to click that button. A virtual cookie for every 1st person that reviews this story :)

Lots of Love,  
Creative Touch


End file.
